chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leanne Firelock-Reddan
Leanne Tannith Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the second daughter and child of Tracy and Rajan Firelock-Reddan, and the younger twin sister of Kayleigh Firelock-Reddan. She will possess the additional ability of Temperature Manipulation. Appearance Leanne will have blonde hair which will be slightly lighter than her twin sister's, and the same grey eyes which will have been inherited from their father. She will be slim and willowy throughout her life. Unlike Kayleigh, her hair will be almost poker straight, but she too will allow it to grow long. She will wear less makeup than her sister when they are both adults, usually just choosing to focus on eye makeup, and she will also tend to dress more casually. She will be most comfortable in flowing shirts and skinny jeans. Abilities As a mixture of both vampiric types, Leanne will possess the abilities common to all vampires. She will be immensely strong, and will be able to run so quickly that she almost seems to vanish. Her speed and agility will be especially pronounced. She will have incredible accurate senses, and she will be able to detect the presences of other vampires and werecreatures, as well as being able to track them. Her skin will be completely impenetrable. Once she is an adult, she will be immortal, and will not age further. However, she will not possess any venom. Additionally, Leanne will also have her own ability, Temperature Manipulation. She will be able to create fire and ice with ease, and the ability will never be tied to her emotions, but she will always find it easier to produce flames. At first, the fire and ice will form in the palms of her hands, and she will need to project them outwards at her target, but she will eventually learn to create them in her vicinity, and later in any area she can see. She will also be capable of producing smaller, subtler temperature changes, but will prefer creating fire and ice. Her ability will be derived from her mother's ability of cryokinesis. Family, Coven & Relationships Leanne's family will be: *Mother - Tracy Firelock-Reddan *Father - Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Twin sister - Kayleigh Firelock-Reddan *Younger brother - Cooper Firelock-Reddan *Younger sister - Lauren Firelock-Reddan She will join the same coven as both of her parents, which is the Firelock Coven. Her paternal grandmother is the coven's leader. History Etymology Leanne is an English name formed by combining the names Lee and Anne, therefore meaning "clearing, meadow" and "grace, favour". Her middle name, Tannith, will be chosen after her paternal grandmother. It means "estate" in Gaelic, referring to her family's royal status, and also has roots in Phonecian and Egyptian mythology, meaning "serpent goddess" and "light goddess". The name also has a Welsh origin, connected with fire, possibly meaning "white fire" or "pure fire". This could be a reference to the fire she can create using her temperature manipulation. Her surname Firelock may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history, or another reference to her ability. Her surname Reddan is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red", which could be symbolic of blood and vampirism, the "fire" element in the name Firelock, or her ability's fire. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Vampires Type 1